


The Attack

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Flashback to the Pein Arc, Gokudera gets hurt badly, M/M, Mild description of a panic attack, Onesided Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Slight "Platonic" Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Tsuna is sure this is all his fault, and there's no way Gokudera is going to get hurt because of him. But, as he goes to find him, Gokudera already finds himself in a bit of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Gokudera really didn’t care about school. At best, it was boring and the only reason he was attending was because one, he’s a minor, and he _has_ to. And secondly, Tenth goes here.

And Tenth was…something else. At first, he didn’t expect very much when he heard some kid his age was going to become the Vongola boss. When he actually _saw_ what he was like, he thought he was pathetic at first. The kid seemed afraid of his own shadow! But then he risked his life to save him and…he began to look up to him. Highly.

It wouldn’t be _that_ bad if this feeling would just stay in the category of “awe and respect.” But lately the feeling has gone closer to the “infatuation and _crush_ ” zone, which he thought he would be able to ignore but…Tenth _is_ Tenth. He doesn’t even seem to _realize_ how…nice and attractive and…

Ugh.

Gokudera knew he had it bad.

Worst was, he was pretty sure that asshole _Hibari_ knew too. Or at least, he was suspicious of him. Gokudera knew it was possibly his own fault. Whenever he saw Hibari and Tenth together he just got this _terrible_ feeling in his chest, like a green monster from hell had possessed his body. Whenever Hibari was around Tenth’s attention was usually 70% of the time directed towards him or they just…hovered around each other. And Gokudera _knew_ that outside of school, Hibari was definitely the one Tenth spent the most time with.

He hated it and he _hated_ that he wasn’t able to feel happy for Tenth. Instead he just felt frustrated and angry at Hibari every time he saw the way he made Tenth smile. It’s not like he was going to _do_ anything about it (he had to admit after their first meeting, a part of him was weary about confronting Hibari head on) but watching from afar was _torture._

Either way, it seemed today Tenth wasn’t in school, and quite a few others were absent too, but Gokudera honestly had no clue _why_. He didn’t really pay attention to news around the school (maybe he should start, since Tenth was seemingly affected by this too) and he couldn’t even turn around and ask Yamamoto. He was out of it and seemed ready to fall asleep any minute now. Ugh, he must have been up late practicing or something, and Gokudera’s _told him_ so many times he should just _rest_ but despite his smiles, the kid was stubborn.

Why was he friends with him?

Oh right, Tenth is friends with him too.

With an annoyed scowl, he realized that he had been so lost in thought he had been staring at the blank screen of his phone for about a minute. He pressed the home button but it flashed a low battery sign at him. He pocketed his phone with a scowl. Tenth wasn’t here, the class was boring and Yamamoto was asleep. There was really no reason to stay any longer.

He stood up, capturing the attention of most of the class, even Yamamoto who blinked sleepily.

“My cell ran out of battery. I’m out.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, ignoring the teacher’s calls for him to come back. He gave Yamamoto a look before he left the classroom, silently hoping the sleepy boy would follow and at least help relieve his boredom.

O~O~O

Tsuna’s mind was racing, his heart pounding in his chest as he ran out of the hospital and out on the sidewalk. _This is bad! This is bad! Hibari is-! Gokudera will-!_ He stopped at a corner, panting slightly. His mind was racing and he was completely torn.

Find Hibari? Or find Gokudera?

God, he really wanted to just go find Hibari, just to make sure he knows he’s not _too hurt_ and that he’ll be _fine_. Memories from the _past_ screamed at him, thoughts that were his from long ago.

_“Find him!”_

_“Protect him!”_

_“They’re gonna hurt him!”_

_“They’re gonna kill him!”_

_“Find him! I need to find him!”_

_“I can’t let him be alone!”_

He put his hands over his head, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. His vision was blurring. One minute he felt taller, looking at his sandals and looking down at snow, and another he was looking back at the sidewalk.

He needed to think about this. He needed to calm down, and actually _rationalize._ (Though it was hard to when past memories were telling him to run to Hibari).

He had to remember. He had to remember and realize that Hibari is the strongest person he knows. His gut feeling isn’t telling him he’s exactly _alright_ but it’s not telling him he’s _dead_. And Tsuna _knows_ Hibari. He knows what he’s like. He wouldn’t die easily from something like this.

But Gokudera…he’s the one who’s _really_ in the most danger here. He doesn’t know what’s going on, that he’s the next target. He could be alone, unaware that someone was watching him, about to attack him…

The thought of Gokudera laying on the ground, bones broken and bloody and _he would have been the reason_ made a new wave of panic and energy flow through him. He wasn’t going to let his friend get hurt.

With new resolve, he turned and ran towards the school.

O~O~O

The town was pretty boring (and, honestly, lonely) during school hours. Usually after school Gokudera would be here with Yamamoto or both him and Tenth so they could all hang out for a while. He was a bit disappointed to find the baseball fanatic hadn’t followed behind him when he left school – ugh what a goodie two shoes.

Or he was sleeping still.

…meh. If he was, he’ll let him sleep.

Besides, this was better than sitting in a classroom all day, especially when his phone was dead.

His stomach growled and he sighed. He had skipped breakfast this morning, a habit he knew he should break, especially since Yamamoto found out and actually _lectured_ him for a good half an hour. What a jerk. Worrying about him.

Moving on from the amused (and strangely, fond) thoughts towards his friend, he dug into his pockets to see if he was at least carrying money. He had forgotten his wallet at home but he always kept some change in his pockets and bag.

As soon as he had scooped up all his change, he counted it and groaned.

“Only 65 yen…?” What the hell could he buy with that? It was barely good enough for some gum…

“Namimori Junior High, Class 2-A, Seat Number 8…Gokudera Hayato.” Someone said from behind him.

“Hm?” He turned, raising an eyebrow. Who the hell would know everything about him _including_ his seat number? It set a feeling of unease through him quickly, A male stood wearing a school uniform he didn’t recognize, with a beanie and glasses, shone over so it hid his eyes.

“Let’s get this over quickly. I don’t like to…sweat.”

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, pocketing the change. He didn’t know what was going on…but he could already feel the sparks of a battle that was about to start.

Well, he asked for a relief from his boredom, didn’t he? This should do.

O~O~O

“Sensei!” Tsuna opened the classroom door, panting and looking around the almost vacant classroom. His eyes narrowed on Gokudera’s seat, which was empty.

“Ah, Sawada! Finally, you _grace_ us with your presence—”

“Where’s Gokudera?” He interrupted, easily ignoring the scowl his sensei gave him.

“ _Gokudera Hayato_ left early. You pretty much just missed him. Now come inside and-hey!”

Tsuna turned and ran back down the hallway, ignoring the shouts from his teacher to get back to class. He didn’t care if he got a detention for his rudeness, if Gokudera had left early he had an idea of where he would be…

He hoped he would get there in time…


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’d’ya want?” Gokudera asked somewhat cautiously, sizing up this opponent.

“Kokuyou High, 2nd year, Kakimoto Chikusa.” His opponent introduced himself formally. “I came here to break you.”

 _Break me, huh?_ He wasn’t very impressed, though he dug into his bag for his dynamite anyway. “Well alright…since you asked…I never back down from a fight when invited.”

“Hey, look!”

Gokudera scowled as some nosy adults walked over, snickering to each other about a fight between junior high students. He opened his mouth, about to suggest that they change locations for their battle. There were a lot of civilians around as well as buildings, and he wasn’t in the mood to attract any police. Though before he could get a word out Kakimoto suddenly glanced in the direction of the adults, narrowing his eyes.

“This is not a show.”

Gokudera blinked, or at least it was fast enough he felt like he _must have_ blinked to have missed it. In a second the two nosy adults had needles in their heads and fell in a bloody mess on the ground.

“W-Wha…?” His jaw dropped as he stared at the now dead adults. “W-What the fuck?! What the hell did you do that for?!” He turned to Kakimoto, between shock and anger. “That wasn’t necessary!”

“Let’s hurry…this is troublesome.” The other ignored his statement, making him even angrier.

He let out a noise of annoyance before turning and running.

It was time to use his usual “throw explosions” strategy.

O~O~O

“Dammit, Gokudera!” Tsuna paced the street as his phone kept sending him to voicemail. He had already tried calling three times and no luck. He wasn’t in his usual hang out places either. “Alright, Tsuna, you can figure this out…he has _silver hair_ and carries _dynamite,_ he’s not that hard to find!” Still, he could feel dread and hopelessness start to settle in his chest. What if he _really_ didn’t find him in time? What if he’s just going around in circles-

No, no he couldn’t think like that. For _once_ he couldn’t give up, especially for someone who was getting into all this trouble because of him…

“Hey, it’s a Nami High student.” He perked up suddenly as he heard girls whispering to each other, obviously in his direction. On habit, he immediately ducked his head, used to being talked about while in hearing vicinity.

“Don’t look!” The other girl elbowed her friend with urgency. “We don’t want to get close!”

“Oh right, we don’t want to get caught in anything _strange,_ right?”

Tsuna felt his skin crawl at the way the girls were talking about him. It was no wonder Namimori students had a stigma around them now, considering all these attacks…

“Besides, remember what happened at the shopping street earlier?”

“What, that fight between a Nami student and a Kokuyou student? _Please_ , it was probably just…” They got too far for Tsuna to clearly hear any more, but he got a knowing feeling.

 _…so that’s where you were._ He sighed to himself, before heading towards where the girls described

O~O~O

It didn’t take long for Gokudera to realize that he wasn’t facing against a normal student, but instead a professional hitman.

That made things far harder.

He spent a majority of his time dodging instead of attacking, it was almost useless to attack when this guy was fast enough to avoid everything he would throw. The whole time, he tried to figure out what _Family_ Kokuyou Jr. High is a part of. That would definitely help ring some bells…

Frustrated, and getting to a point of calm, he finally asked aloud, “I’ve probably gone senile for a minute…but which Family is Kokuyou Jr. High again?”

There seemed to be slight relief on his face as he merely answered, “…finally. We got the right one.”

“Huh?”

“Who are the members of your family, and who’s your boss?” He suddenly demanded, attacking again with his yoyo, which Gokudera once again dodged.

“You’re after Tenth?!” Gokudera practically growled. He _knew_ Tenth wasn’t in any position or at any strength to fight professional hitmen just yet. If he’s after him…then he’d stop him, here and now.

He wouldn’t know what hit him.

O~O~O

“Ah! That was the sound of explosions!” A few months ago, Tsuna didn’t _ever_ think he would feel _relieved_ to hear explosions nearby, or find himself running _towards_ the noise. But here he was, heading towards it, being careful in case they were in the middle of the fight…

But they weren’t. In fact, Gokudera sat on the ground taking a drag from a cigarette, muttering about how dangerous something was.

“Gokudera!” Tsuna called to him, relief and surprise obvious in his voice as he jogged over.

“Tenth! Why are you here?!”

“Oh, uh...well it’s a bit of a long story but Reborn found out who they were targeting and I was trying to find you and warn you…” He admitted, suddenly sheepish. _It seems Gokudera didn’t need my help after all…_

“Y-You came because you were worried about me?” Gokudera had a strange, goofy smile that Tsuna thought of as normal. The other boy made that face around him quite a bit. “Sorry for the trouble!” He stood up, though still had that goofy smile. “I just took care of the guy!”

“That’s a relief…”

“He’s down somewhere over there…” Gokudera began to gloat, though the goofy smile was wiped from his face as he realized Kakimoto’s body wasn’t among the smoke and ashes. “Wait! He’s not there!”

“You saved me a lot of time.”

They looked up, to see Kakimoto coming towards them, his uniform ripped and charred and he was covered in his own blood.

Tsuna took a step back, worried about leaving Gokudera by himself but at the same time…he couldn’t fight. He had nothing but underlying instincts from his _past_ and he was hazy at best with that.

“Please be careful!” Out of the corner of his eye, Gokudera took out more of his dynamite. “His weapons are yo-yos!”

Tsuna nodded, taking another step back. At best, he should probably find an escape and figure out how to help Gokudera from afar…

Kakimoto suddenly attacked before he could make up his mind. He let out a yelp of surprise and fear, his muscles locked up. The attack was far too fast for him to even hope dodge. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for pain…but it never came. Instead, a thick _familiar_ smell of blood permeated the air.

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw silver hair.

“G-Gokudera…?”

“Tenth…” He turned to him slowly. “Please…escape.”

He collapsed in a pool of his own blood, and Tsuna felt horror skyrocket, his chest tightened, he could hardly breathe. This…this was like…

_A girl was fighting with full intensity, her long hair flowing behind her as she attacked a man taller than her, and obviously much stronger…She was fighting him with all she had. She was fighting and she was losing…_

_And he couldn’t do anything about it…_

“G-Gokudera…”

_He was merciless as he beat her down. Her attacks were practically futile but they were for him. She was doing it because she wanted to fight for him…_

Gokudera was motionless on the ground, Tsuna’s legs felt weak as he kneeled down, afraid to touch him as his mind was blurring between reality and memory.

_He had her down. He had her down and he looked at him._

_He looked at him square in the eyes as he stabbed her right through her chest._

He could barely breathe, he clutched his chest as tears began to flow. She was dead. No, _Gokudera_ was dying. _She_ died to protect him. But…Gokudera was about to die too.

He couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t stop shaking. He wished Hibari was here to calm him but he _wasn’t_ and the Kokuyou student was the only one there. His eyes were cold and it wasn’t _helping_.

“What a pitiful boss…I should finish this quickly.” He spoke but Tsuna barely heard him. Every time he blinked he was in a chasm and there was _pain_ and the person in front of him was trying to capture and kill him and he had just killed his friends and…

Then he would blink again and he would be back here, Gokudera bleeding out in front of him and he, himself, was about to die too.

He braced himself for what was about to come. His body was acting as if he was in pain. When he looked down at his hands he was surprised when they weren’t bloody with sharp poles stuck in them.

Someone suddenly grabbed him without warning, sliding away from the attack and he flinched violently, moving away quickly. His body and mind screamed it was another enemy, but Yamamoto’s smiling and concerned expression met his eyes.

“Hey, we got a half day at school and I heard about this fight so I thought it might be Gokudera…” He frowned at him. “Are you alright?”

He opened his mouth to say yes but looking at himself – shaking, crying, in the middle of a panic attack and his mind switching between the reality and memory, he found himself shaking his head no.

“It’s fine, I’ll get you out of here.” He promised softly, before turning to where Gokudera lay bleeding and unconscious. His eyes narrowed, and it was almost like a flip had switched as his normally gentle and cheerful expression became serious, almost deadly.

In the back of his mind, Tsuna registered how serious this really was for a moment as he tried to breathe and control his heartbeat, or at least try to tell his body he wasn’t exactly in any pain and his friend hadn’t exactly _died_ in front of him, just hurt.

“You’re in my way.” Kakimoto said calmly, attacking with his yo-yos again.

But Yamamoto, to Tsuna’s surprise, was prepared.

He went into the sleeve at his back and unsheathed a katana, easily cutting the string of the yo-yo as it came at him. He glared down Kakimoto the whole time.

Tsuna was beginning to calm down slowly, though he was still shaking a bit and he felt drained, not to mention disoriented.

“I see…Namimori Jr. High 2-A, Seat number 15. You’re Yamamoto Takeshi…”

 _Oh right, Yamamoto is Number 2 on the list…_ Tsuna suddenly remembered, the list suddenly felt heavy in his pocket.

“So, what if I am?” Yamamoto pressed, holding his katana at the ready.

There was a tense moment of silence, there were nearby yells from adults about the police and Tsuna was worried they would end up getting arrested (he was pretty sure owning a katana would be considered illegal, and Gokudera had dynamite he obviously owned next to him). But Kakimoto just turned away.

“…you’re Ken’s prey. It’ll be trouble if I intervened.”

And like that, he turned and disappeared down an alleyway.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Yamamoto dropped his katana and went to Gokudera’s side, his expression screamed worry. “Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?”

“U-Um…do you know how to check a pulse?” Tsuna asked, shuffling over. It was odd, why did he feel like he was somehow intruding on them?

He nodded, slowly moving two fingers around Gokudera’s neck and sighing in relief. “He’s…still alive. But we should get him help quickly.”

“But carrying him to the hospital will take too long, it’s too far! And-” He paused and nearly groaned aloud.

“What?”

“…I know someone we can go to.” He winced. “But I don’t like him.”

Yamamoto gave him a knowing look, carefully picking Gokudera up bridal style like it was nothing. “He wouldn’t let me do this if he was awake…” He muttered, laughing softly before turning to Tsuna. “Lead the way.”

 

Luckily, the perverted doctor (which is what Tsuna “affectionately” calls him in his head), Doctor Shamal, was free, and he had plenty of space to effectively hide Gokudera. It had taken a bit of pleading, though, and the promise that Gokudera’s sister Bianchi would be there the whole time to get him to treat their friend.

Tsuna _really_ disliked the Doctor.

At least it seemed to be the right thing to do, taking Gokudera to him instead of the hospital. Reborn seemed happy enough with the decision (and staying out of his bad side was a good thing for Tsuna) and watching his friend finally get treated was enough to calm Tsuna down some more, though he was still heavily disoriented.

So, when Bianchi came, he slipped out of the room.

He sighed as he sat on the floor outside the room, guilt eating at him, and every time he blinked he was at a hospital but a _different_ one.

“What’s wrong with me?” He grumbled. “I should have at least tried to move…then Gokudera would be ok…” He blamed himself, even though realistically he knew there was no way he could have helped. “Gokudera’s hurt…Hibari’s nowhere to be found… _ugh_.” He shook his head, having to blink a few times as his vision shifted again.

A noise came from above him, stopping him from beating himself up. He looked up and nearly screeched, as Reborn was sitting on what seemed to be a strange green cocoon-like creature, stuck to the ceiling.

“R-Reborn!”

“Ciaossu.”

“What the hell is that?!”

“Leon’s finally settled down and entered a cocoon state.” He said matter-of-factly, jumping down to meet Tsuna on the ground.

He shook his head, starting to get used to the strange antics that Reborn normally throws at him. “Anyway…where have you _been_?! You disappeared when I went to find Gokudera…”

“I was investigating a jailbreak incident that happened in Italy.”

“Jailbreak?” He parroted, already getting a bad feeling.

The baby nodded, and informed him of a jailbreak just two weeks before then of a high security prison reserved only for mafia criminals. The mafia tracked down the ringleaders under the jailbreak, and it was apparently two subordinates under a young man named Rokudou Mukuro. Then, following that, three students from abroad transferred into Kokuyou Jr. High and not long after a gang was formed.

Tsuna suddenly felt…tired. Like he heard a situation almost like this long ago. _A group of criminals formed under one mystery person, and they’re targeting him?_ Yeah, it felt far too familiar for comfort. In fact, his mind sent him an image of people cloaked in black with red clouds…

“Tsuna,” Reborn was giving him a questioning look. “Why the lack of response?”

“Oh, um…I don’t know…I just…it’s been a long day.” He rubbed his temples as he re-thought over the whole situation, and found himself getting…angry. The thought of those people in cloaks and now this Mukuro person who had sent people to hurt his friends and innocent people…. He was furious.

“Tsuna?”

“Reborn…” He looked up at his home tutor, fury burning in his eyes. “We have to stop them.”

Reborn seemed surprised, but also pleased. “Good. I was going to tell you we have to defeat them anyway, since you got this letter.”

“Letter…?” He blinked as Reborn pulled out a letter from the Ninth boss from who-knows-where. “…Can I read it?” The baby handed it to him, and he read it to himself. It was a letter asking for him to capture Rokudou Mukuro and the escaped convicts, as well as the hostage they apparently had. But if he refused, he would be seen as a traitor and would have been killed. “Well that’s…motivation…” Tsuna groaned and folded the paper back up.

“Well Tsuna, you’ve already decided.”

“Yeah…” He sighed. “But _how_ am I going to do this? I mean…” He grimaced. “I don’t have any ability to fight, and even Hibari was…” He swallowed, his chest clenching as he thought of Hibari hurt somewhere. “…I can’t do this…” He wasn’t like Hibari or like his past self, who would have run over without hesitation…he was a coward and a weak one at that. He knew this…

“Tsuna, you need to have confidence.” Reborn shook his head. “The others don’t think that.”

“What do you…?”

“Tenth!”

He yelped, jumping as the door opened, with Gokudera walking up to him. “Let me come with you!”

“H-Huh? Did you…hear all that?”

“It wasn’t hard.” Bianchi came up behind Gokudera who practically screeched at the sight of her. “We can hear everything in the next room.” She crossed her arms. “And I’m coming too.”

“ _What_?”

“I’m worried about Hayato.” She answered Tsuna’s question with finality. Despite her presence having the opposite effect on Gokudera, Tsuna knew he couldn’t say no.

“I’m coming too!” Yamamoto walked out as well, flashing him his usual smile. “This is some kind of mafia roleplay, right?”

 _You’ve been tricked…_ Tsuna nearly groaned aloud, worried for his friend who clearly didn’t know what he was actually in store for.

“Alright, we’ll all go to the enemy grounds together then.” Reborn announced, jumping up on Tsuna’s shoulder. “The hostage is someone you all know well, after all.”

When they turned to him for clarification he answered simply, “Fuuta.”

 

“Tsuna.”

“Hm?”

The two of them were in Tsuna’s room as he changed into clothes that were easier to move in.

“Don’t let your distractions get to you today.”

He paused, his back to Reborn and he had just gotten his head in his shirt. “…what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” At the pause of silence, he clarified, “Hibari.”

“I won’t be distracted by him!” He turned around. “Everyone else will be in danger too, and Fuuta was captured—!”

“Be in denial all you want, but don’t let your _feelings – whatever_ they are – for Hibari distract you from the mission.” Reborn warned him. “Understand, Tsuna?”

It was tense, horribly so as they stared at each other. Tsuna was shaking, from frustration, annoyance, and the realization that he was _right._ If he worried too much about Hibari…he could end up blowing this for all of them. Just earlier, didn’t he almost choose to try and find Hibari before Gokudera?

He gritted his teeth and looked away, finding his sneakers. “…fine.”

_But no promises._


End file.
